


White K-Night

by DarkZorua100



Series: Vrains' Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Datastormshipping if you really want it to be, Knight of Hanoi!Yusaku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: Regardless of what his father said, Revolver really didn't want these new recruits anywhere near his organization. Thankful none of them were staying long.





	White K-Night

The sight of someone standing on top of a cybernetic dragon was the only warning the stuff of SOL Technologies’ data bank got before the explosion happened, causing multiple accounts to be deleted from the server at once. Those that survived the initial attacked didn’t last much longer either as with a simple cry of “Hanoi!”, they were crushed to pieces by Firewall Dragon’s tail, terminating them on the spot.

The figure that stood on top of the mighty Cyberse dragon jumped down from his beast, signaling it to commence the next phase of their operation. With a roar, Firewall Dragon’s normally blue body turned a bright red as its wings folded back to unleash a powerful beam from it mouth, destroying the entryway of the system just as the AI security team for SOL Technologies were dispatched to take care of the intruder. Those that were in the front were crushed by the fallen debris, their body twitching as they tried to repair the damage done to their units but ultimately shutting down on the spot, while those that weren’t didn’t waste any time and started digging through the rubble as per their programming. 

Firewall Dragon stood guard as the being that controlled the great beast walked on over to the core of the data bank to collect what he came here for. Inside the core was what appeared to be an purple eyeball inside a digital bird cage. It seemed to be resting, not even aware of the destruction that had been caused around it, but at sensing something grabbing ahead of the cage, its single eye shot open in horror.

“Ignis.” The person spoke, his green eyes looking down at the program.

“Hanoi.” The Ignis, as he called it, replied horrified. How was a Knight of Hanoi able to infiltrate SOL Technologies data bank?

“I got the Ignis, Spectre.” The figure spoke into his duel band around his wrist. “You can pull me out now. The mission is a success.” As soon as he said, just as the security team finally were able to breach the mother computer, in a flash of light emitted from the band, the Knight of Hanoi with the Ignis in his captivity disappeared.

***

With the Cyberse World being closed off to the outside world half a decade ago, what was supposed to be a simple seek and destroy mission has turned into more of an annoying chore over the past five years. The lone Ignis that had evaded capture all those years ago has still yet to be caught by the Knights of Hanoi or SOL Technologies alike. With neither group making any progress in their hunt for the AI, Dr. Kogami suggested expanding their ranks. Recruiting more hackers into their organization seemed like the logical solution, Revolver agreed with his father at the time, but now, staring down at the first group of  _ applicants,  _ the leader of the Knights of Hanoi was very much regretting his decision.

The end justifies the means, Revolver believed highly, having that single quote drilled into his head by his father since he was little. If given no other choice and having to go to their fail-safe, Revolver was more then willing to sacrifice himself and half of humanity if it meant saving his species from extinction by artificial intelligence. All of his knights shared the same core values as he did and if something should ever happen to him, he knew that he was leaving humanity’s future in good hands: those that wouldn’t turn their back on humanity to their future Ignis overlords if his father’s accusations were true.

But these  _ applicants,  _ they weren’t those kinds of people. They were the type of civilians who only wanted to be apart of the Knights of Hanoi, not for what they value or their mission, but for the street cred. They were the type of people that were going to cause AI Technology to turn against human in the first place and be the ones to succumb to the Ignis out of fear for their own pathetic lives instead of fighting for humanity as a whole, willing to risk their lives for that goal.

They were nothing but a bunch of selfish hoodlums.

“Humanity’s future won’t be in safe hands if you allow them to join, Revolver.”

Revolver looked over his shoulder at that and a rare genuine smile crossed upon his face. “As always, you read my mind, Playmaker.” He greeted the person who appeared in the Knight’s main base.

“It isn’t hard.” The person dubbed Playmaker by Hanoi’s leader replied. He stepped into the light emitted by the monitors, revealing his appearance. He wore a black bodysuit with a white trench coat over it with a grey belt around his waistline. A golden stripe went right across his body, through the belt line and into the coat, wrapping around it and back into where it began at the shoulder. His hair was yellow and red with pink accents, most of it being hidden underneath his white hood and bright emerald irises with golden pupils. “You are an open book.”

Revolver seemed to find some amuse in that by the quick chuckle that escaped him. An open book, he says to the person whose avatar’s face was like looking into a soulless demon.

“That’s an interesting way of putting it.” Revolver spoke, turning back towards the screen in front of him as Playmaker came over to stand by his leader’s side. “But yes, you are correct. We need the numbers, I won’t disagree with Dr. Kogami on that, but what good will these numbers do for our organization if they end up tainting our name?”

“They won’t,” Playmaker stated, “if they aren’t apart of our organization.”

“An ideal thought but as long as the Ignis is on the loose, we need as many people as we can to hunt it down before SOL Technologies can get their hands on it. Even if it means tranishing our name in the process, humanity’s longevity depends on-”

“SOL Technologies already captured the Ignis.”

Revolver froze. He looked over at Playmaker, stunned. “What?”

“Faust and Baira didn’t want to tell you. They knew you were under enough stress already as it is. You would have worked yourself to death knowing SOL got their hands on the Ignis.” Playmaker told him, watching Revolver process the information given to him.

“Then why are you telling me this?” Revolver asked, his golden eyes narrowing as they met Playmaker’s green ones. “Instead of doing something about it?”

“I already did.” Playmaker said unfazed by the glare, holding out his arm to show him his duel band. He pushed the central orb, pulling up the security footage of the attack on SOL Technologies mother computer. “Finding their access point was almost too easy. If I knew that was going to be the case, I would have suggested letting SOL Technologies capture the Ignis a long time ago. Would have saved us so much work in the long run. ”

Revolver watched the footage of the destruction caused by Playmaker’s ace monster. Never did he blink away as the whole scene played out in front of him like he was truly there until it ended with the recapture of the Ignis. Speaking of which…

“Where is it?”

“Spectre has the Ignis.” Playmaker informed the leader. “We…” He paused for a moment, like he was trying to figure out the right choice of words to say. “...we were going to surprise you with the news but seeing those  _ hoodlums  _ myself,” he gestured to the monitor, “well I couldn’t allow  _ scum _ like that to join us when their purpose for even being needed in the first place has become all null and void now.”

“Seems like that is the case.” Revolver agreed, glancing back at the screen then at Playmaker once more. “As usual, you don’t waste any time, Yusaku.”

“I’m your enforcer for a reason, Ryoken.” Playmaker stated as he turned around. “When it comes to our mission, I won’t  _ ever _ fail you. Now if you excuse me, sir, I have to  _ inform  _ our  _ applicants _ that their services will no longer be required.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yusaku and Ryoken would make the best partners in crime and we all know it. When the day comes when they actually do team up, their opponent is going to die.


End file.
